


Parallels Of Us

by luna0starlight



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Alternate Universe, More tags to be added, au drabble series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna0starlight/pseuds/luna0starlight
Summary: Natsume Takashi could always see what others couldn't, we know this. But how far away does he see?An au drabble series that might be semi-episodic but won't make sense half the time. Fueled by author's disappointment in the lack of au's in this fandom and wanting to write.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, lets' go! Kind of a prologue thing.

It was a day like any other for Natsume Takashi, waking up, eating Touko-san's breakfast, going to school, watering the kappa, smiling at the coffee shop, walking home with Tanuma Kaname, dealing with youkai, smelling the flowers at the stand, eating Touko-san's dinner, going to sleep, giving a name or two back at midnight, and repeat.

It was when Natsume and Tanuma were walking home that he saw something he hadn't seen before. A ring outlined in white with a sort of blue glow framed a blue sky with patches of fluffy white. Natsume, knowing what it was, continued on with Tanuma. Natsume knew no one else could see them, the portals into other worlds. Natsume himself wasn't able to see them at first, only after falling into one was he able to see them. Knowing what they were and what they did however, took a long long time.

"See you tomorrow, Natsume." Tanuma raised his hand as a farewell. Natsume replied with a farewell of his own, "Yeah, tomorrow, Tanuma." And with that the two friends parted ways, one to home the other to a round about way to his new find.

Upon closer inspection Natsume could determine that there was, in fact, a hint of purple. Pulling out a note book he always had on him -not the book of friends- he searched for what purple meant. Over time Natsume found that some colors meant certain things, like how if there was white it was what you might call 'pure' and if there was red it might be romantic. Blue was platonic, and purple being a mix of red and blue might be platonic with a pining start or romantic under side. So this new world, that's what Natsume called them, was pure and platonic with an under tone of romance. Maybe he would check the world later on if he had time, who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Any writing criticism for me? Any au's and or prompts for me? Leave a comment below!


End file.
